What is this?
by Lin Is Amazing
Summary: This is a Gavia fic. I'm just extremely into this pairing ok, there are so little Fics about them so I decided to write one.
1. Chapter 1

Gavia

An: we'll I've had a very strange over enthusiastic shipping obsession over these two for a while now. And there are so few Fics about these two! I mean like everytime I search up Gajeel x Juvia it's Gruvia! And I kinda ship that but GAVIA! And Gajeel is just the overprotective friend. I'm going to try and write my own now. Hope you like it.

Gajeel was napping on his couch when he heard a loud knock on his door. He opened one eye asp he smelled a familiar scent. The door unlocked and Juvia walked in. She was soaked and looked miserable. Gajeel stood up as she dried herself. He opened his arm as she hugged him tightly. It was a regular occurrence for Juvia to show up like this. It always had to do with-

"Gray-Sama... He turned me down again! Gajeel-kun... Juvia made him cookies and... He told Juvia was... Annoying him. Is Juvia that much of a bother?" She sobbed into his check and Gajeel sighed. He patted her head gently and tried to soothe the crying water Mage.

"Juvia... Why don't you just give up on him. For real this time? Do you want me to go kick his ass." Gajeel was slowly getting used to comforting her, but the first time she showed up crying was the most awkward thing in his life. He wasn't use to being... Comforting. He could offer to kick the ice strippers ass anytime but comforting her because of the same reason everytime was getting on his nerves.

"Juvia can't Gajeel-kun! Gray-Sama was the only one who showed anything towards me..." Gajeel's anger started to flare up. What was he doing right now? Wasn't he caring for her all the time now? He admitted before they joined Fairy Tail he wasn't as affectionate but that just wasn't his strong point. They were close friends before but lately Gajeel was starting to feel strange towards Juvia. He didn't like hugging people but he didn't mind hugging Juvia. Although he could do without the tears soaking into his clothes. Lately he'd been itching to kick Gray's ass more than usual. It annoyed him how Juvia couldn't stop talking about that guy.

"He's hurt you over and over! When are you going to realize he doesn't like you!" Gajeel let his anger slip for a second and he regretted it. "Via I'm sorry." Juvia had pushed him away. She wiped at her eyes. They were swollen and her gaze was filled with hurt. Gajeel wanted to punch himself for making her feel even worse.

"Gajeel doesn't understand how Juvia feels! Isn't everything with Levy going great?! Good for you! Sorry that Juvia is such a pain in the ass!" Gajeel was getting annoyed that she kept accusing him of not understanding. Why did she like the guy so much anyways? He treated her like shit, he treated her way better. Why didn't she see that he cared for her!

"I don't even like Levy like that! Were just friends!"

"I guess you guys are better friends than us!" Juvia curled her hands into fists. "Gajeel spends a lot of time with her now! Gajeel doesn't have time for Juvia! Sorry Juvia is in your way!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not in love with her!" Even when I'm with her I'm thinking of you. He couldn't help but watch Juvia when they were at the guild. She was always chasing after the idiot and his... Jealousy? Was starting to build. Levy just reminded Gajeel of the rain woman. "Gray is a fucking idiot! Forget about him already! You can find someone else!"

"No one cares about Juvia! Not even Gajeel now!" They were both yelling now. "Do you know how lonely Juvia is?" Tears started streaming down her face again. Gajeel clenched his fists.

"You have me! Is that not enough? Why him? I can take care of you. I care about you too. Because..." Gajeel wasn't sure why he was so against Juvia being with Gray. He also wasn't sure how he felt about her at the moment.

"Because?" Juvia was starting to calm down. Gajeel glanced at the floor nervously. He felt this tight feeling in his chest.

"I don't know... I just care about you a lot Via..."

"Juvia is sorry she upset Gajeel... I mean Gajeel-kun..." Gajeel shook his head,

"Just drop the the kun already Via."

"You aren't... Upset anymore Gajeel." Gajeel let out a sigh. And shook his head he looked in her eyes and found that he could feel her breath. Gajeel wasn't sure what this feeling in his chest was but he found himself slowly leaning in.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavia 2

An- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! I wrote a longer chapter this time. I hope you like it!

Juvia's eyes widened as Gajeel's face got closer to hers. It was barely an inch away. Gajeel's eyes were closed and her brath was caught in her chest. It felt like they were standing there forever but it was only a few seconds. 'Is Gajeel trying to kiss Juvia?! What's going on?!" As Juvia panicked about the situation Gajeel pulled back abruptly. He walked away hurriedly into his room.

Gajeel shut the door to his room and let out the breath that he had been holding in. 'What was I thinking!? Was I about to kiss Via?' He put his face in his hands as he slid down the door. 'Juvia probably hates you right now! Good job! What do I do?' He shot back up and rummaged through his dresser. 'Hurry and think of an excuse!' Gajeel grabbed some clothes and a towel and sped walk to the entrance of his home. Juvia was still standing in the same place with a confused expression on her face.

"Oi! You smell like wet flowers and trees. Here go take a shower already. You can check the guest room for your... Like y'know? Underwear and stuff." He tossed the towel and clothes at her as his ears reddened. Gajeel turned and headed over to his couch. He plopped down and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Juvia smile and headed off to the bathroom. Gajeel pulled out a plate of iron nails and chewed on them to calm whatever nervous feeling was going on in his stomach. He felt like he was gonna throw up. But somehow in a good way. 'Goddamit! What is this!'

Juvia went into the guest room, which was her unofficial room. After the 10th time she had stayed over at his house Gajeel had taken her shopping for some bed sheets, pillowcases, and a blanket. The pillowcases were silver with blue swirls on them. There were small cloud shaped pillows that surrounded the larger pillow. The bed sheet was just plain black. The blanket had the same design as the pillowcase but in the middle there was a large cute picture of a blue dragon. Gajeel had also mumbled that he would take her shopping again even though it was a pain in the ass. Juvia grabbed her underwear and started looking for her own pajamas and realized all of them were in the laundry basket. Gajeel hadn't washed them like she had asked him. She shook her head and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped in. The hot water hit her skin and Juvia felt herself relax. She was still confused about the maybe attempted kiss between her and Gajeel. Juvia spent a lot of her time with Gajeel, when she wasn't following Gray. But she knew that Gajeel had feelings for Levy. Or at least she had thought so. Gajeel seemed pretty serious when he said he didn't like Levy in that way. 'Why does Gajeel spend so much time with Levy?'

Gajeel couldn't focus on what was on the TV screen and flipped through the channels mindlessly. He was putting a lot of thought on Juvia's question. Why did he hang out with Levy so much lately? 'Ever since Juvia's been obsessing over that ice freak, I've been feeling... Lonely? The hell? Anyways the shrimp reminds of Via. Since Via doesn't have time for me anymore I have to go and make 'friends' right? I also mostly feel guilty for attacking her that one time... Other than being friends I never really felt anything else for her.' Gajeel felt a little better after figuring out some of his feelings for the short bluenette. However for the other bluenette that was currently in his house this instant he had no idea what he was feeling for them at this moment. He heard the water turn of and Juvia exited the bathroom a few moments later. He nodded his chin at her as she used the towel to dry her long blue hair. She had it short for a while in one of her phases when she tried to change for Gray, he liked her hair loose and long. She was wearing his shirt and pants, although it was incredibly baggy for her, she looked... Cute? 'Why the hell am I looking at Via and thinking she's cute. I mean she's pretty damn sexy... Wait a second what are you thinking?' He face palmed and looked up when he heard Juvia laugh.

"What is it?" He raised a pierced brow at her. She held her stomach and with her free hand pointed at the TV.

"Juvia didn't know Gajeel was into sappy romance movies!" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Gajeel looked at the TV screen and turned red. It was a couple holding hands as they walked on the beach. Of course there was a sunset in the background and they were saying the cheesiest lines Gajeel ever heard. He blushed and reached for the remote but Juvia had already grabbed it. The bluenette jumped onto the couch next to him. Suddenly Gajeel felt nervous again. "Juvia will watch sappy movies with Gajeel in case you cry! Juvia heard this movie is very sad." She pulled her knees close to her and rested her chin in between this. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry because of some damn romance movie." Gajeel growled.

-1 hour later-

Gajeel was struggling to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. He didn't know how a badass like him was tears eyed because of a romance movie! Juvia was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and seemed to be to focus on the separation of the couple so Gajeel reached for a tissue. He started wiping at his eyes as the girlfriend pleaded to the boyfriend to stay. He was leaving her to join the war. 'Why does he have to be such a good person!' Juvia turned to see Gajeel crying into a tissue. She started cracking up as she cried. Gajeel tuned to see her face. She had tears rolling from her eyes but she kept laughing at him.

"Gajeel! Actually," Juvia couldn't breathe with how funny the scene in front of her was. "Gajeel said that he wouldn't cry because of a goddamn movie! Why is Gajeel crying then?!" Gajeel threw his tissue at her.

"I ain't crying! The movie is over anyways! What kind of movie ends like this!? It's not even a happy ending!" Gajeel got up and put away his snacks.

"So Gajeel is into happy endings? Juvia never would have guessed that! If Gajeel wants there is a second movie." Gajeel paused in his tracks for a moment to consider watching the next movie but saw the clock, it was already 2 in the morning.

"It's time to go to bed woman! We have to go on a mission soon or else how am I going to pay rent. Get off the couch and sleep already!" Juvia crossed her arms.

"Juvia wanted to watch the next movie! It's only 2! Juvia can stay up till 4! Let's watch!" Gajeel ruffled her hair.

"We can watch it next time, okay?" Juvia reluctantly agreed and got up and headed to her room. Gajeel's room was right across from hers. Gajeel yawned as he opened his door.

"We'll, goodnight Via."

"Goodnight Gajeel. See you in the morning!" They both entered their room and shut the door. Despite Juvia's eagerness to continue watching the movie she knocked out the second she got in bed. In the other room Gajeel lay on his bed staring out the window. Why couldn't he fall asleep? His kind mind kept wandering into thoughts about Juvia but he didn't find it strange since she was staying over. He couldn't shake off the weird feeling he was having. "Maybe I'm just more crazy than normal..." After a while he drifted off to sleep.

Gajeel woke up when he felt someone jump on his bed. He shot upright and hit his forehead against Juvia's. The water Mage fell backwards and was about to fall off the bed when Gajeel grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Thanks Gajeel." The two rubbed their forehead as it turned red.

"No problem but why did you do that?"

"Juvia finished making breakfast and Gajeel was still asleep. So Juvia went to wake you up." Gajeel sniffed the air and smelt food.

"Okay let's go eat!" The two went to the kitchen and Gajeel saw two plates stacked with French toast. "Thanks Via!" Gajeel drizzled syrup on his plate and started to dig in. Juvia started eating on the other side of the table.

"Juvia knows Gajeel likes French toast. I also got you a bowl of iron nais." She handed him the bowl and Gajeel poured all of it into his mouth. The two finished breakfast and Gajeel patted his full stomach. Juvia cleaned the dishes.

"Well let's get ready and head to the guild." Gajeel headed off to his room.

"Wait, Gajeel forgot to do the laundry so Juvia almost has no clothes!" Gajeel rubbed his head.

"Didn't you buy a dress when we went shopping for the bed sheets? You haven't even worn it yet." Juvia rushed into her room to find it and Gajeel started to search for his clothes. He walked out of his room and Juvia crashed into his chest. He sat on the floor rubbing her forehead.

"Why is Juvia keep hurting Juvia's forehead?" Gajeel reached out his hand to help her get up. As she got up Gajeel couldn't help but notice how... Beautiful she looked. She had her down in waves and she was wearing a black strapless dress with blue flower print on it. She wore a small black overcoat on top of it.

"Does it look nice?" Juvia did a small spin and smiled brightly at him. Gajeel grunted in approval and ruffled get hair. Juvia pouted as Gajeel walked away. Gajeel ran to the sink and splashed water on his face he could feel his cheeks reddening and he slapped his face. Juvia looked at him with concern. "Is Gajeel okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Gajeel grabbed his keys and Juvia opened the door. They both walked out and he locked the door behind them. As they walked to the guild Juvia was stopping at every shop to look through the window.

"Via! Why are we window shopping let's hurry up!" Juvia ignored him as she looked in a jewelry shop. Gajeel tried to follow her gaze to see what she was looking at so intently but he found a bunch of necklaces. "Via let's go!" She snapped out of her daze and nodded. Gajeel sighed and glanced at the shop's name and walked away with Juvia.

"Sorry Juvia is so slow." She looked at him sheepishly still glancing behind her shoulders at the shop.

"It's fine, we just need a mission so I can get money to pay rent."

The two reached the guild and Gajeel was heading over to the mission board when he noticed Juvia wasn't following him. He turned to see her gaze on the ice stripper. 'Goddamit. Why is it always that bastard! Everytime she's always swooning around him and it's just makes me want to throw up.' Juvia stood near the entrance watching as Gray and Natsu argued. The two quickly jumped into a fight. 'I guess she's glued to that spot.' He rolled his eyes and walked back to her. Gajeel grabbed her shoulder lightly. Juvia jumped at his touch.

"Hey why don't you pick a mission? I'll go get us some drinks." Juvia nodded slowly and went to pick a mission. Gajeel headed over to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning some cups.

"Hi Gajeel." Gajeel sat down and turned to the white haired Mage.

"I need some advice, but first I need a iron smoothie with like some berries or something. I also need a caramel milkshake." Mira nodded and went to get Gajeel's drink. She returned with the two drinks.

"This one for Juvia?" Gajeel nodded. Mira smiled at him then rested her chin on her hands as she leaned down on the bar. "So what troubles are you going through that you need my help?" Gajeel scar the his head trying to find the right way to say it.

"Shit, I don't even know. It's about Via though. Things have gotten... Weird lately." He tool a gulp of his drink.

"What's so weird? You guys are best friends so just ask her if something is bothering you." Gajeel shook his head.

"I don't know what it is... But it's like were not best friends anymore. Like I feel different about her." Mira's interest in the situation was growing.

"How do you feel about her? How long have you felt like this?" Gajeel thought about it for a bit.

"Like I've always cared for her. But ever since we joined this guild it's different. She's been fawning over the stripper and it's annoying the hell out of me! Like what's so great about him? I wanna beat the shit out of him for hurting her feelings so many times!" Mira's eyes widened. 'Does he like Juvia? I thought it was Levy... This kind of makes sense I guess.' Mira nodded at Gajeel.

"Did anything weird between you and her happen recently?" Gajeel thought about the previous night and his cheeks turned red. "What happened?" Mira's smile widened. 'This is going to be good.'

"W-well like we were talking... And then..." Mira had never seen Gajeel at a loss for words and stammering even! "Somehow I ended up... Leaning in and we almost k-kissed I guess, but we didn't!" Mira tried to hold in her laugh but she couldn't. Gajeel reddened even more as Mira laughed. "Oi! Stop laughing now tell me what the hell is going on!" Mira leaned in closer and whispered in Gajeel's ear.

"I'm pretty sure you're in love with Juvia." Gajeel's eyes widened and all of a sudden he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Gajeel tuned to see an upset looking Juvia.

An- Wow isn't Gajeel just dense? XD like figure out your feelings already.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia was scanning the missions that were posted on the board. 'Gajeel's rent is 60,000 jewels a month so...' She saw one that had a million jewel reward. The requirement for it was a blue haired Mage. They needed at least 2 mages. 'This is perfect! What is this mission about? Juvia should ask Mira...' Juvia turned to see Gajeel and Mira together at the bar. Gajeel seemed to be blushing and Mira's laughter reached her ears. Something snapped inside of Juvia and suddenly she was running over to where he was. 'Why is Gajeel with Mira? This makes no sense?!' She grabbed on to her best friends shoulder and he turned. Juvia was glaring at him and she didn't even know why herself.

"Via you alright? I got you a drink?" Gajeel handed her the drink and she plopped down on the chair angrily. She didn't even look at the cup. Gajeel looked at her confused.

"Thanks." She took a sip as she stared at the two. Her random anger slowly disappeared. "Gajeel got Juvia's favorite!" Her dark blue eyes brightened. "What was Gajeel and Mira talking about?" She questioned the two. Gajeel looked at Mira who let out a small giggle. 'Seriously what was going on! Is Juvia jealous?' Juvia was trying to figure out why she was so upset that the two were talking and having a good time. 'Gajeel is Juvia's...best friend so of course Juvia is happy he is getting along with Mira. Since Gajeel doesn't like Levy does he actually like Mira! Why?! I mean Mira is beautiful so... Why does Juvia care so much about Gajeel's love life?!' Gajeel interrupted Juvia's train of though.

"Of course I know your favorite dumbass!" Gajeel rolled his eyes at her. "What kind of a b-best friend would I be!?" Could he still call himself her best friend if he was in lov- no potentially like her? Gajeel dismissed the weird feelings. "Anyways I was just asking her for some advice. Did ya pick a mission. Juvia pulled out the crumpled poster that she had grabbed in her jealous frenzy. Juvia attempted to straighten out the poster on the table.

"A million? Okay we'll take this one!" Gajeel grinned at the amount of the reward. He snatched it away from Juvia and handed it to Mira. "We'll do this one. " Mira took it and pulled out two train tickets from under the table. She handed it to the two.

"The person who requested it bought you first class tickets!" Gajeel jumped up and high fived Juvia.

"Sweet! This train ride is going to be great!" He pulled Juvia into a one armed hug. The two parted ways to go pack their belongings. Juvia was walking towards her apartment door when she ran into Levy. 'How is Juvia suppose to talk to her? Levy loves Gajeel and he just said he doesn't like her...'

"Hi Juvia! How are you? Are you off to a mission?" Levy's bright smile made Juvia look away.

"Hi Levy, Juvia is good. Juvia is going on a mission with Gajeel in an hour." Levy's eyes brightened when she heard Gajeel's name. There was a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh really! I haven't seen Gajeel in a few days, I was wondering what he was up to. Tell him I said hi! Well have fun on your mission Juvia!" Levy walked to her room. 'Juvia is such a bad friend...' She unlocked her apartment door and packed some clothes into a bag. She glanced at the clock and saw that she still had a little over half an hour. Juvia plopped on her bed. 'Why is Gajeel acting different towards Juvia lately? Why is Juvia acting different!?' Juvia face palmed. 'What are these feelings? Juvia is so confused.' Juvia decided to shove her weird feelings about Gajeel into the back of her mind. She grabbed her bags and left. It would take around fifteen minutes to get to the station.

Gajeel was at his house shoving random articles of clothing into his bag. 'Hopefully there's shirts and pants in that mess. I'm not good at packing. Usually Via would have it ready.' Gajeel paused his packing. 'Oh god what if I am in love with Via?! She just sees me as a best friend.' Gajeel was frowning as he zipped up his bag. 'All these feelings are driving me crazy! I've. Never been this confused in my life! This is so stupid I'm thinking too much about it. I'll figure it out after the mission.' He locked the door to his apartment and headed to the train station. He got there and saw Juvia show up shortly after.

"Juvia is sorry. Did Gajeel wait long?" Gajeel shook his head.

"Nah, I just get here myself. Let's get in the train! First class baby!" The two turned in their tickets and were admitted to first class. Gajeel grinned the place was luxuriously decorated. Gajeel and Juvia settled into a small booth. Gajeel patted the seats velvety cushions. "Man! I could sleep on these!" He grinned when the train started but he couldn't any nausea hit him. He wasn't as sensitive as Natsu but this feeling was great! Juvia was staring wide eyed at everything and pointing out all the decorations to Gajeel. The trip was a long one so both Gajeel and Juvia napped in the booths. When Gajeel's nap was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards the he shot upright. The attendant jumped a bit at his sudden movement.

"Uhm sir? Were at your destination. Her are your bags." The attendant left with an uneasy smile at Gajeel's intimidating stare. Gajeel was about to kick Juvia's seat to wake her but he saw her peaceful face and he stopped. He sighed. 'Why do I gotta be so gentle? This annoys me so much...' He rolled his eyes as he nudged the sleeping bluenette.

"Oi, Via get up. Were here let's go." Gajeel tried his best to be quiet. Juvia's eyes slowly opened. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched. 'She looks...cute?' Gajeel shook himself out of his thoughts. The two grabbed their stuff and exited the train, Juvia yawned.

"Thanks for waking Juvia up Gajeel." He grunted in response he grabbed their bags and followed the map towards their destination.

~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~~~

"Gajeel! We took a wrong turn!" Juvia was pulling on Gajeel's arm to turn back.

"Oi! Let go! I know exactly where I'm going!" Gajeel tried to shake her off and squinted confusingly at the map.

"Just let Juvia lead! Gajeel is bad at maps anyways!" Juvia tried to snatch the map but he lifted it out of her reach. She crossed her arm and glared at him.

"I got this! I don't need help reading a damn map!" He stared at it for another minute. "What is this shit! Where the fuck are we?" Gajeel threw his hands up in frustration. Juvia grabbed the map.

"Ajeel! You're holding the map the wrong way!" Gajeel snorted and muttered whatever. "It was the other way!" After a lot of difficulty the two managed to reach a mansion. Juvia knocked on the door. A servant opened the door asking who they were,

"Were the mages that accepted your request." Gajeel said and the servant led them to a large door. They slipped in the room and returned seconds later ushering them into the room. There was a middle aged blue haired man standing near the window. He smiled when his eyes landed on Juvia.

"You're perfect! I'm so glad you accepted!" He grabbed Juvia's hand and Juvia took a step back. Gajeel put himself in between the two. 'This guys a weirdo.' Gajeel was ready to beat him up.

"Sorry! Let me explain I need you to pretend to be my daughter and attend this event. All you two have to do is dance at the party until someone tried to kidnap her! Thanks for coming anyways!" Gajeel was staring at the man. 'Wait what? I have to dance! I don't know any fancy dances! What the hell is going on! Anyways dancing with Juvia!?' Gajeel's cheeks had the slightest hint of pink as he looked at Juvia. 'This is terrible! I didn't want to feel weird.' Gajeel face palmed as the two others looked at him confused.

An- sorry it's not that long. I'll write more soon! Things will pick up soon, leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot of stuff going on. But hey I finally had some time! I hope you like this chapter.

"Wait a second! Juvia needs to get kidnapped?!" Gajeel was regretting not looking into the mission more. He glanced at Juvia and saw her fidgeting nervously. He couldn't see her face because of her bangs. Taking note of his friends discomfort Gajeel was ready to turn down the mission and head back to the guild. 'Screw the fancy food and chairs!' "Were lea-" Juvia suddenly jumped up and Gajeel stepped back in surprise.

"Juvia's never been to a fancy party before! Juvia's very excited! Gajeel aren't you excited." Gajeel's jaw had hit the floor. Juvia's bright eyes and happy smile made Gajeel force a nod. Juvia was spinning around. 'Did she not hear the kidnap part?'

"Via, isn't it dangerous to use you as bait? What if something happens?" Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulders to interrupt her celebration. She spun around to face him with a huge smile.

"It's fine! Juvia has Gajeel! Juvia and Gajeel make a good team! Juvia wants to eat fancy cakes and stay in a big house! It makes Juvia feel like a princess! Isn't this wonderful Gajeel?!" Because of her excitement Juvia had forgotten what personal space was. Gajeel blushed at how close her face was to his. He tried to back up but there was a table behind him.

"U-uh yeah! Thatnsounds great Via! Well I need to go to the restroom!" Gajeel slid past her and rushed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. 'Why is my face red? Damn it! Why do I get nervous so easily!'

After dinner, Juvia and Gajeel headed of to the guests room. Juvia grabbed Gajeel's arm as he opened his door.

"Are you lost already Via?" He raised his brow as Juvia fidgeted.

"The mansion... Is so quiet and big... If Gajeel didn't mind could Juvia just stay here?" Gajeel knew his cheeks were most likely red so her turned his face away from her to open the door. They had shared rooms together before on past missions. But with all of these 'weird' feelings he had lately it made him hesitate.

"Alright, I guess it's fine." Juvia brightened and hugged him. Gajeel stiffened and stood there frozen as Juvia jumped on the enormous bed. 'What the hell? Why can't I breathe?! It's like I'm dying. What the fuck is this feeling? All she did was hug me.'

Gajeel snapped out of his trance and went to get ready for bed. Juvia took a shower first and Gajeel went after. When he exited the bathroom Juvia was already passed out on the bed. She was sprawled out everywhere. Gajeel sighed and lifted her up and moved her to one side. He layer down on the other side and turned of the lights.

As Gajeel was about to drift off to sleep he felt something warm press against his back and Juvia's arm wrapped around him. Gajeel's eyes shirt open and his heart stopped for a second. 'Agh this feeling again! Via why?!' She tried to scoot away but Juvia just hugged him tighter. Gajeel turned to see her peaceful sleeping face. 'How am I supposed to move her?' After a while Gajeel wrapped his arm around her. This wasn't so bad. He was actually beginning to like the feeling he had whenever he was with Juvia. Suddenly Juvia started to mumble in her sleep.

"Gray Sama..." She whispered. Gajeel felt a pain in his chest and started to move away from Juvia. She rolled back a little. Gajeel stared at her. 'Of course she still loves the damn stripper.' Gajeel put a blanket between them and moved as close to the edge as he could.

Juvia was the first to wake up the next morning. She sat up and started stretching her arm. She looked and saw a blanket rolled up next to her. 'Why is that there? Did I kick Gajeel?' Gajeel looked close to falling of the bed so Juvia got up and pushed him back. She smiled and went to change. When she finished she saw that Gajeel had woken up.

"Good morning Gajeel kun!"

"Stop adding kun. Morning Via." He yawned and entered the bathroom. Juvia started folding the blankets up. She rearranged the bed until it looked neat.

"Juvia is going to breakfast first!" Juvia received a loud grunt as an answer and exited the room. She scaned the hallways. "No which way was the dining room?' Juvia. Spotted a guard walking towards her.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, which way is the dining room?" The guard smiled at her.

"It's down that hall, but let me walk you there." Juvia nodded and fell in step besides him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Juvia. What's yours?"

"I'm Gave. Are you with the other guy."

"Yes Juvia is on the mission with Gajeel." The guard chuckled at her. Juvia stared at him not understanding what was funny. The guard stopped walking and Juvia stopped with him.

"Are you dating him?"

"No Gajeel is just Juvia's best friend!" Juvia reddened and flailed her hands around in nervousness. All of a sudden the guard got closer to her. Juvia backed up into the wall.

"I'm glad you're not dating him. You're very beautiful. Do you want to have some fun with me?" He tilted Juvia's head towards him and leaned in close. Juvia was holding her breath and getting ready to water whip him. Suddenly the wall behind them shook and broke into pieces and the guard was sent flying down the hall. Gajeel dusted off his hands and grabbed Juvia's arm.

"I thought you were going to breakfast. I didn't know you went to flirt with some guard." Gajeel growled, he tried to make it sound humorous.

"Juvia got lost. He was helping Juvia go to-"

"He was forcing himself onto you! Why didn't you do anything!" Gajeel's anger was flaring.

"Juvia would've but he was a guard so I didn't expect that... Sorry Gajeel." Gajeel sighed and his anger dissipated,

"Whatever. I'm starving woman."

After they ate they discussed with their employer on the plan. They spent the whole day preparing for it. Finally it was time for the party.

Gajeel stood outside of the room pulling on his tie. "I can't fucking breath. Why do I have to wear this stupid suit.' He had been waiting for Juvia to get changed for the last 10 minutes. Gajeel pounded his fist on the door.

"Oi! Via, are you done yet? Hurry up it's almost time!" Gajeel slumped back against the wall.

"Juvia is almost done!" Gajeel waited for a few more minutes before the door finally opened. "How does Juvia look?" Juvia had her down in waves with a crystal head band. She wore a long sky blue sleeveless dress. Gajeel was frozen for a few moments but he managed to snap himself out of it.

"I guess you look alright, it sure took you a long goddamn hour though." Gajeel was blushing and Juvia pouted.

"Juvia only took 20 minutes! What do you mean! Juvia tried so hard to be fast!"

"Alright let's go already."

Gajeel was supposed to guard Juvia throughout the party. He just had to wait for someone to snatch her and then he could beat them to a pulp. However, the longer he stood there the more necks he wanted to snap. 'Why are all these guys dancing with Juvia?! What are they staring at her for?! Who do they think they are!? Just wait till I get my hands on them!' Gajeel stood at the drinks table fuming as one after the other random guys in suits went to dance with Juvia. 'He looks like an asshole. He looks like an idiot. I don't like how that guy smells.' Gajeel ended up scrutinizing every single one of the guys that danced with Juvia. He was glaring at someone as they finished dancing that he didn't notice Juvia walking up to him.

"Are you okay Gajeel? You look you're about to kill someone."

"You're damn right I am! I'm about to kill every single guy here!" Juvia laughed his outburst.

"What did they do to Gajeel?"

"I just don't like them. Anyways it's already been an hour since the party started. Where is this guy were supposed to catch?" Juvia shrugged at Gajeel's question. Another guy approached Juvia and asked for a dance. Gajeel glared at him. Suddenly someone pasted his shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you want to dance?"

"What?" Gajeel turned to see who was interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Come dance with me!" She had blue hair and bright green eyes.

"Sorry I have better things to do." She traced his line of sight towards Juvia.

"Do you like her." Gajeel had quick heart attack.

"No she's just my best friend." She pulled him towards the dance floor. 'Her hair looks like Juvia's.'

"My name is Kyra."

"Hey look, I really don't want to dance." Gajeel tried to pull back his arm when suddenly the lights cut off for a second. He heard a window break and all the guests started screaming. Gajeel ran frantically around in search of Juvia. The lights turned back on and Gajeel bumped into someone. He saw blue hair and grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank god you're safe, I was worried." Gajeel turned her towards him and was met with those bright green eyes. "Dammit."

AN: thanks for reading, please leave a review! I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well here is another update! I don't really know how I feel about half of it but I like the end I guess. Also thank you everyone who reviews and follows this story. The reviews remind me to write **cough** **cough**

Gajeel ran up the stairs until he reached the rooftop of the Mansion. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. 'I smell them but where are they?'. Gajeel stood next to the ledge of the rooftop and searched frantically for any traces of them. Gajeel looked up towards the sky and spotted a small helicopter flying away.

"How the heck am I supposed to get on that!?" Gajeel slammed his fist on the rail and crushed it. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the helicopter started falling towards the ground into the forest.

Gajeel jumped off the roof and grabbed a branch of a tree. He climbed down swiftly and raced towards the area where the helicopter landed. "JUVIA!" Gajeel shouted as he ran through the forest.

They had tied up and thrown her into the back of the helicopter.

"Isn't this great! We got the little rich girl Kyra! Now were gonna be rich!" The group of kidnappers started to celebrate their success. Juvia scanned the inside and found someone's bag in the corner next to her. She slowly slid towards the bag. Juvia tugged on the rope that was restraining her and realized it was anti magic rope. 'Why does Juvia have such great luck?' She sat with her back towards the bag and tried to fish for something useful. Juvia scanned the people that were in the helicopter with her. 'Seven people. That isn't too many.' Juvia felt something cold brush her fingers and she tried to get a hold of it. One of the guys headed towards her.

"Hey, how much do you guys think her dad will actually pay?" Another guy followed him and smacked him behind the head.

"You idiot! He pays what we demand! He doesn't get to name the price!" Soon all of them were standing near her.

"Hey, isn't she kinda cute though?" He leans down and tilts Juvia's chin up. Juvia glared at him.

"Why don't we have some fun with her?"

"Don't touch Juv- me!" Juvia slammed her forehead he fell backwards and bumped the others. They all started yelling and cursing and Juvia stuffed her hands inside the bag again. Juvia fumbled around furiously until she grabbed something cold and metal. The guy that was hit pushed her against the wall right as Juvia found a button. She pressed it and a blade sprung out cutting her hand. She winced and tried to quitely cut the ropes on her hand.

"Why you little bitch! You are gonna pay for this." Juvia turned her face away as his face neared her. Finally the rope cut and Juvia swung the knife at him. She managed to cut his side. All of the kidnappers ran towards her. Juvia used her magic to throw to the other side. Juvia yanked the door of the helicopter open and the wind pushed her back. Juvia used her magic to destroy the engine and they started falling quickly. Juvia was about to jump out of the helicopter when someone grabbed her. She flipped him over her shoulder and he went flying towards the trees. The other people grabbed Juvia and pulled her back into the helicopter. Juvia struggled frantically as the helicopter descended. There was a loud crash and when Juvia opened her eyes she was laying in a bush.

Juvia looked down as she felt a pain in her abdomen. She brushed her fingers gently on it and her hand was covered in blood. 'Juvia forgot to activate Juvia's water body. But Juvia is still strong enough to find Gajeel kun.' Juvia pushed herself up and found a shard of metal in her side. She yanked it out and let out a short scream. Juvia heard a rustling noise and turned to see five of the guys head towards her. They all were badly injured.

"So the rich girl knows some magic, that makes you think you can escape?! The lunged at her and Juvia jumped and felt a jolt of pain in her side. Juvia fell to her knees and one of them grabbed the collar of her dress and lifted her up. "I'd kill you but then we wouldn't be able to get the money."

Juvia kicked him in the crotch and punched him in the face. Once she was far enough she used her water magic to attack them. Thankfully, there was a convenient lake behind her. In a few minutes they were all knocked out. Juvia rested her back against a tree. She clutched her side and winced in pain.

Gajeel heard Juvia's scream and he gritted his teeth. "when I find these bastards I'll kill them!" Gajeel jumped over a bush and crashed into someone. He stood up to find two guys staring at him.

"Did you take Via?!"Gajeel yelled as he ran towards them.

"Who the hell is Via?" they barely dodged him. They moved away from Gajeel.

"The girl you took!"

"We didn't take some girl named Via! We just took Miss Kyra! We don't need to fight-" Gajeel changed his arm into iron and slammed it into one of the guys face. The other one managed to dodge again.

"Hey you think we don't know magic?" The guy flung a tree at Gajeel. 'Some kind of wood magic?' Gajeel hit it to the side. Gajeel charged at him and munched him in the stomach with all of his strength. The guy crumpled to the floor.

"Fucking weak punks." Gajeel sniffed for Juvia and headed towards her. Gajeel stoppe lake. He scanned the area for Juvia and spotted her across the lake.

"Juvia are you okay!?" Juvia waved back at him and he let out a sigh of relief. Gajeel scrunched his nose. Why was there such a strong smell of blood.

"Juvia is fine Gajeel!" Gajeel glanced at the lake nervously.

"Via will you come here?" Juvia nodded and carried the kidnappers over with her magic. Gajeel pulled her into a hug when she crossed the lake. "You had me worried there woman! I heard you scream-"

"Juvia is fine though! Juvia took them down easy when we got down here!"

"Why'd you crash a plane then you idiot! They weren't even strong!" Gajeel held her by the shoulders and scanned her for injuries. He saw her bloody hand and stomach. "Via what the hell we need to get you healed!"

"Juvia is fine..." Juvia fell forward and Gajeel caught her before she hit the ground.

Juvia felt a hand on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see Gajeel leaning over her. He placed a new towel on her forehead.

"Gajeel..." Juvia whispered. Gajeel jumped at the sound of her voice. Juvia looked down to see him holding her hand tightly. Gajeel blushed and pulled his hand away.

"Finally you're awake woman... You had me worried for three days! Are you trying to hibernate?!" Juvia smiled at his flustered expression.

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel. Juvia will be careful next time." Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't apologize, I just worry about you y'know? Because I lo- were best friends!" Gajeel glanced at Juvia hoping she hadn't heard him.

"Yes, Gajeel is Juvia's best friend. Juvia knows that Gajeel cares for her the most. Juvia cares about you the most too..." Gajeel's face reddened again as Juvia drifted to sleep.

Gajeel sighed and pulled the blanket over her. Gajeel walked out the room quietly and headed to the kitchen. 'I'll make her some soup to make her feel better. She always cooks that one soup when I get sick.' Gajeel yanked the fridge open and stared at it's content. 'Wait how do you fucking make soup anyways?! mine always has iron nails but I don't think she can eat that.' Gajeel grabbed a pot. 'I know you put some water and vegetables in it right? Noodles?' Gajeel looked back in the fridge. 'I guess we don't have that much left. I'll throw in these carrots and stuff.' After an hour Gajeel seemed to finish cooking his pot of soup. 'Why the hell does this smell fishy? I didn't even put fish!' Gajeel poured it into a bowl and tasted it. He immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up his guts. 'I guess I need someone to help me.' Gajeel headed towards the guild.

'Who even knows how to cook around here? He scanned the room. Erza only eats cake and she buys it, probably can't cook. Levy probably can't even reach the oven. Cana... does she even eat? All she does is drink.' Gajeel slammed his face against a wall. 'Who can help me.' Gajeel turned and bumped into Mirajane.

"Ah, Gajeel! Is Juvia better yet?" Gajeel grabbed her shoulder.

"Mira you need to help me again!" Mira smiled at him confused.

"Oh! Is this about your feelings for Ju-" Gajeel covered her mouth.

"Oi! Let's not talk about that. I need you to help me make soup for Via, okay?" Gajeel whispered into Mira's ear. Mira held back her laugh.

"Gajeel wants me to help him cook? Have you ever cooked before?" Gajeel's face reddened.

"Of course! I just don't know how to make soup okay?! Are you going to help me or not woman?"

"I guess I will help you."


End file.
